The present invention generally relates to method for cleaning and lubricating a dental handpiece and to an apparatus which may be employed in this method. More specifically, the invention relates to a disposable container that prevents materials that are expelled from the handpiece during cleaning or lubrication from entering the atmosphere.
Current standards of dental practice require sterilization of dental handpieces between patients. However, the handpiece must be cleaned before going into the sterilizer. This usually includes cleaning the turbine and internal parts. In normal procedures, a cleaning fluid is circulated throughout the dental handpiece by connecting the handpiece to a suitable supply of cleaning fluid and energizing the handpiece. The cleaning fluid and any residue which are expelled through the head of the handpiece escape into the atmosphere. Additionally, after the sterilization of the handpiece has been completed, the handpiece will usually require lubrication. Again, the handpiece is connected to a suitable supply of lubricating fluid and energized. Any excess lubricating fluid which is expelled through the head escapes into the atmosphere.
Dental professionals have started using elaborate devices that flush, disinfect and lubricate the handpiece. However, this merely creates another device which must be cleaned and disinfected or sterilized. Furthermore, such devices are often expensive.
The present invention presents a novel apparatus and method intended to minimize these problems, as well as to present several other improvements.